


Friday Movie Nights

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Minor pining, Movie Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Katherine and Sarah go to the movies every Friday, but it's totally not a date.





	Friday Movie Nights

The sickly sweet smell of spilled pop and buttery popcorn assaulted Katherine's nose as she entered the theater. Sarah didn't seem bothered at all, instead darting up the stairs to find good seats. Katherine followed her more slowly, careful not to spill anything. 

They'd gone all out this time, large popcorn and a large coke. Katherine had even managed to sneak in a bag of jellybeans. 

"Are these good?" Sarah asked. She was standing by two seats in the center of the theater. Katherine looked around. There were only three other people in the theater, a bored looking teenager and a couple completely focused on each other. Katherine knew Sarah had picked the seats with the best sound. 

"These are perfect. Sit down and I'll get the jellybeans."

Sarah sat, taking the popcorn from Katherine so she could sit as well. 

"I don't know how you can still eat this stuff," Katherine said, watching Sarah shovel down popcorn. 

Sarah shrugged. "It's basically my entire diet. Since I started working here I only eat popcorn and frozen Coke."

Katherine groaned a bit at that. "Remind me to never work at a movie theater."

Sarah laughed, a high and clear sound. "If I wasn't working here we wouldn't be seeing movies every Friday." She pointed out. 

Katherine halfheartedly bumped her shoulder against Sarah's. "That's what friends are for. You treat me to movies and I use my dad's credit card for horribly priced gross food."

"What would I do without your dad's credit card?" Sarah said dramatically. 

Katherine laughed, taking some popcorn for herself. She could tell the previews were almost done and tried to focus on the movie. Sarah was absentmindedly mouthing along to the trailers, probably because she'd seen them so many times. Every few she would nudge Katherine and tell her they'd go see that one together. 

Katherine waited all week for her Friday night movies with Sarah. Sarah got them in free and Katherine got to spend the whole time and her. To Sarah it was a fun way to keep them both up to date on movies. To Katherine it was two precious hours of time with possibly one of the best girls in the entire world. 

So she had a tiny little crush on Sarah Jacobs. Who didn't? She figured as long as she could keep it under wraps and Sarah kept up their movie tradition, she never had to admit she thought of Sarah as anything other than her best friend. 

The lights dimmed completely, snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. Sarah reached over and squeezed her hand, her grin just barely visible by the light of the screen. 

Katherine managed to pay attention during the movie. She joked to Sarah every once and a while, mostly about the extreme masculinity present in the movie. Sarah laughed into her hand each time. The movie progressed and the tension built. Katherine almost yelled, the camera angle revealing a huge secret. 

Katherine leaned closer to Sarah to see if she had caught it. Sarah, apparently, had decided to do so as well. Their faces were so close they almost kissed. Katherine felt her nose graze Sarah's. 

Katherine shot back into her seat, her heart pounding. Sarah started giggling. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still laughing. "I didn't think you'd be that close."

Katherine was having trouble claiming her heart rate down. "It's fine!" She tried to laugh as well, quickly turning her attention back to the movie. Somehow she managed to get through the rest of the movie, even if the thought of Sarah being that close to her was the only thing Katherine was thinking about. 

 

Three more Friday night movies happened before Katherine forced herself to think. 

The near kiss was haunting Katherine. She couldn't stop thinking of how it would have felt if she'd just leaned a little closer.   
She couldn't stop thinking about kissing Sarah. Their last few movies had been tense, Sarah laughing and whispering to her as usual, Katherine scared to turn towards her. She thought maybe if she got to close to Sarah she would do something stupid. Like kiss her. Which would have been really, really nice, just not for Sarah. 

Katherine stress ate her popcorn, the movie much more boring than she'd expected. Sarah had already yawned twice.

"Kath," Sarah whispered. Katherine leaned over, her face still turned to the screen. "Remember when we almost kissed?"

Katherine felt her face go red and started praying the theater was dark. "Yeah."

Sarah laughed, her breath warm against Katherine's ear. "What if we'd actually kissed?"

Katherine tried to laugh. "That would have been awkward."

"Would it have been?" Sarah asked. 

Neither of them were paying any attention to the movie now. 

"Yeah, of course. Why would you want me to kiss you?" Katherine could feel herself ready to start rambling. She forced herself to shut her mouth. 

Sarah was very quiet. "What if I wanted you to kiss me?"

Katherine barked out a laugh. "That's funny." She said, her voice tense. 

Sarah's hand touched her shoulder. "I'm serious, Katherine."

Katherine finally let herself turn to Sarah. They were very close. Katherine could herself in Sarah's wide eyes. 

"You want me to kiss you?" Katherine asked. 

Sarah nodded. 

Katherine took a very deep breath. This was not a normal Friday night movie. "Okay." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Katherine leaned forward so her lips met Sarah. She was taken aback by how soft the kiss was. Sarah's hand's touched Katherine's face very lightly, the touch barely there. Katherine kept her eyes clamped shut, completely ignoring the movie, every part of her focused on the feeling of kissing Sarah Jacobs. 

Sarah pulled away, her hands leaving Katherine's face. Katherine stayed, staring at Sarah with wide eyes. Sarah looked at her for a moment and leaned in again, kissing Katherine once more. They lost themselves for a moment, both too distracted to think about the movie. 

Katherine thought that a meteor could strike at that very moment and she wouldn't tear her lips away from Sarah's. Her hands tangled in Sarah's hair, kissing her harder. Sarah leaned closer over the arm rest between them, infinitely thankful that the pop was on her other side.

Katherine finally forced herself to pull away to breathe. Sarah touched her fingers to her lips. She was smiling.   
Katherine smiled back at her. They both looked back at the screen. 

Sarah leaned over once more. "What's going on?"

Katherine shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

Sarah had a glint in her eyes. "Then pay closer attention," she said, and pulled Katherine in for another kiss. 

Katherine loved Friday movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on the time I almost kissed my friend during Civil War. Less screaming in this fic and more actual kissing.


End file.
